When The Bad Boys Meet The Good Girls
by LunaKiara
Summary: There is a group that is so called The Silent Hunters. They help bust the heart-breakers. The girls are assign to bust these bad boys. Sooner or later, these bad boys will make a bet and put the girls on top of their list. What will happen if the girl find out about the list. Will love bloom? Read to find out.
1. Introduction

Introduction

**Momoko/Blossom**

Akatsumi Momoko or her nickname Blossom is smart and she's the leader of the group. She have a straight long ginger orange hair with bright pink eyes. She is a B-cup and she have a girly curve. She is not boy-crazy anymore. She is an excellent student in school. She is 16 years old. Everyone admire her especially the boys. She is a beauty.

**Kaoru/Buttercup**

Matsubara Kaoru or Buttercup is a strong girl. She's good in soccer. When you're in trouble she's the one comes to help you. She's the ace in the group. She have straight short black raven colour mid-hair. She has green emerald eyes. She have B-cup and girly curve. She is 16 years old. Everyone admire her. She's a beauty.

**Miyako/Bubbles**

Gotoukuji Miyako or Bubbles. She is the most nice one in the group. She is a pure hearted and kind person. She loves shopping. She is a B-cup and she have girly curve. She have a long blonde curly hair with bright blue eyes. She's admired by everyone especially boys. She's a beauty. She's 16.

**Hikari/Nexa**

Akarui Hikari or Nexa. She is a bright and cheerful person. She's a fast runner. She run as fast as lightning but if she's angry, you'll see another side of her. She have long straight gold blonde hair and gold yellow eyes. She is a B-cup and she have girly curve. Everyone admires her. She's a beauty. She's 16.

**Yuuka/Melody**

Myuzu Yuuka or Melody. She's a pianist. She loves music. She knows everything about music. She have long bright purple hair and violet eyes. She is a B-cup and have girly curve. Everyone admires her. She's a beauty. She's 16.

**Sophia/Luna**

She is a book worm and she's a genius. She loves book and she's a flautist. She plays flute very well. She have long light blue moon hair with light blue moon eyes. She is a B-cup and she have girly curve. Everyone admires her especially boys. She is the most beautiful one among the other girls. She's 16.

**Kasai/Brick**

Tonogata Kasai or his nickname Brick. Heis smart. He is a heart-breaker and a womanizer. He loves to fool around with girls. He have spiky red hair and red crimson eyes. He is a handsome young man. He is strong. He's 17.

**Akito/Butch**

Tonogata Akito or known as Butch is a heart-breaker and a womanizer too. He's good in soccer. He has short black raven hair with forest green eyes. He is a strong person. He's 17. He is handsome and hot.

**Mizu/Boomer**

Tonogata Mizu or known as Boomer. He is a heartbreaker and a womanizer. Eventhough he is a womanizer, he is a gentle and a knd person inside. He has spiky blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. He's 17. He is handsome and hot.

**Kurai/Stash**

Tonogata Kurai or known as Stash is a heart-breaker and a womanizer. He is a bright and cheerful person. He has brown+yellow coloured hair and chestnut coloured eyes. He's 17. He is handsome and hot.

**Kuro/Curt**

Tonogata Kuro or known as Curt. He is a womanizer and a heart-breaker. He loves music. He has spiky dark purple hair with dark purple eyes. He's 17. He is handsome and hot.

**Akuma/Cyril**

Tonogata Akuma or known as Cyril is a heart-breaker and a womanizer. He is a smart and a lone ranger. He is the most hot and handsome one among the boys. He have ( hair like sky Winx Club) dark blue coloured hair with dark blue eyes. He's 17.


	2. Chapter 1 Maid Latte

Chapter 1: Maid Latte

" You CHEATER." A girl with brown short hair and black eyes shouted. " Let's take this outside, Mimi." said Kasai. " Let go of me." She shouted. " Look, Mimi, you have to understand, I 'did' it with you only because you asked me too and it's not like I'm interested in you. First, you have no sex appeal and second I date with you only because you're rich." Kasai said laughing. " She tries to slap him, but he hold her hand and push her. "You BAKA." She runs away crying." No need to be so cruel, just tell her gently." said Mizu. " Whatever, how many heart breaks today." Kasai said. " Really, Kasai, you never fail to break a woman's heart." Akito said. " Of course, no one can say no to me." He said.

" I agree with that." Kurai said smirking. " What, is she on the list?" Mizu asked. " Ya, she's Mimi Boston, the rich man's daughter. She buys everything for Brick when they were dating." Kurai said. " Haha, what a fool she is." Mizu said. " Yeah." Kurai reply.

_~At Maid Latte~_

" What a jerk he is." said Kaoru. " Yeah, he shouldn't treat you like that, are you okay?" asked Miyako. " Sniff, sniff." " Mimi-san, who is he, where did he work and what is his name?" Momoko asked. " Well, he works at a host place named Butler Cafe and his nickname is Brick, I don't know his real name." She said. " Hmm, those guys." Momoko said. " Can you do it? I heard you're good with this kind of thing." she asked. " Of course we can, arigato (thank you) for choosing us." Kaoru said smiling.

" I trust you, I'll pay after you succeeded." She said walking out of the door. " Momoko-san, Kaoru-san, Miyako-san good job for today." Madam Lia said. Momoko smiled at her. As they finish changing their clothes, they went straight home. Momoko is wearing a pink jacket with a white t-shirt inside and a brown skirt. She let her ginger hair down to her knee. Miyako is wearing a baby blue sleeveless shirt with a brown jacket and a blue skirt with bubbles shapes on it. She tie her blonde curly hair into two. Kaoru is wearing a green shirt that says " Cool Girl " with nature green shorts. She wears a cap, she wears the cap backwards making her look like a tomboy.

" Looks like, we have a new task to complete." Kaoru said. " Yup, and I'm calling Hikari." Momoko said while she starts to dial Hikari's number. " Hello, this is Nexa." " Hello, it's Blossom, Nexa tell the others we have a new task." " Finally." Hikari said. " Meet us tomorrow at Maid Latte." Momoko said. " Hai (Alright), see you tomorrow, Jana (Bye)." Hikari said. " Ok, see you tomorrow Ja" Momoko reply.

" This is going to be interesting." Kaoru said in excitement. " Yup, I totally agree with you." Momoko said with a smile. " Lets start the mission, hehe." said Miyako smiling.


	3. Chapter 2 The New Task

Chapter 2: The New Task

**Momoko P.O.V.**

Sigh, where are they. " Momoko-san, don't worry, they'll be here soon." Miyako said smiling. I smile back at her. " Ah, Sophia-san." I heard Miyako shout Sophia's name, I look up and see Sophia coming towards here while carrying a laptop bag.( I don't know what it's called. Sorry). " Ohayo-gusaimas(Good Morning)." Miya greet Sophia with a smile on her face. " Ohayo, Miyako-san." Sophia greeted back.

" Luna, where are the others?" I asked. " They'll be here in a minute." Sophia answered. "We're living in the same house for god sake." I yelled. " Ah, minnaaaa." Miyako yelled. At last they're here. They quickly take a seat with an apologetic face. " You're late." I said. "We're leaving in the same house, why are we having a meeting here?." Yuuka asked. " That's because it's easier after this we have to work, so why not we just go straight with the plan." I said getting back with the topic.

" Who will be the target?" Hikari asked. " Brick, we have to find out more about him before we bust him." I said. " How are we going to do that?" Yuuka asked. " Simple, two of us will have to go to their cafe." I said. " I'm out." Yuuka, Hikari and Kaoru said at the same time. " Of all places, I wouldn't dare to step in that place." Kaoru said.

" But-" I was cut off by Yuuka. " You're the one who give the idea why won't you go!" Kaoru said glaring at me. " Okay, Sophia you have to come with me." I said. " Hai, Hai (Ok, ok)." Sophia said while she's busy with her computer. " It's settled then." Miyako said. " Right choice leader." Kaoru said with a thumbs up. " Whatever" I said. " Let's start this mission tomorrow." I said.

" Oh, you two haveto dress beautifully. Let me choose an outfit for you guys." Miyako said. " No need Miyako." I said. " Oh, we live in the same house." Miyako said and act cute. " Fine, fine." I said. " What about you , Sophia-san?" Miyako asked. " Ah, Yeah." Said Sophia. " I think that's a yes." I said. " Yay." Miyako smiled.

_~The Next Day~ No One's P.O.V_

" Oh, you both look fabulous." Miyako squeaked. Momoko is wearing a pink dress with sakura petals on it. Momoko's hair is inverted, cascaiding braid with ribbons and sakura flowers.

Sophia is wearing a blue moon coloured dress with Blue Cushion Bulk flower shapes on it. Sophia milkmaid braid and flower crown her hair beautifully. She looks so cute (I forgot that Sophia has long wavy hair until her butt). " Sophia-chan, you look so cute." Miyako squeak. " I totally agree." Momoko said. " All boys will fall head over heals to you." Yuuka said. " No that won't happen." Sophia said. " Enough of that, lets start the mission." Momoko said.

**Sophia/Luna P.O.V.**

" Sigh, why do I have to wear this." I said. " Well, I don't know." Momoko said. They are walking to the Butler Cafe. When they reach inside the cafe many boys are staring at them. I hate when they stare at us. Just mind your own business. We take a seat near the window. " Okay, Luna let's start." Momoko said. Here they come.

" Hello girls what can I get for you?" He is flirting with Momoko. " Two cups of tea please." I said. " Ok ladies." he said. " Brick can you help me here?" a boy with dark blue hair said. I guess that red hed guy is Brick. " Luna, we need his number phone to bust him." Momoko said. I reply, " Just ask Mimi-san his number phone." I said. " Okay, now we have to know who is his girlfriend?" I said. " How about you spy on him, go and follow him secretly." I said. " What if I'm discover by him." She said. " Easy just said that you are just having a walk and that this is a coincidence." I said." Easier said than done." She said glaring at her.

**Blossom/Momoko P.O.V**

" Ladies what are you discussing about?" Brick asked. " None of your business." I said and we get up to leave the cafe. " Woah, wait I won't let you leave if you won' give me your name." He said acting hot. " If you're gonna do that flirty face, believe me that it won't work on me, and you know what you look like an ape right now." I said cooly.

" You really are a tough girl, this is my first time meeting a girl like you." He said holding up her chin. " Take your filthy hand of off me." I said. " Umm, Bloss, I'll wait outside." Sophia said quietly. When I walk away he hold my hand. " Let me go." I said. " No, not until I know your name." He said. " Fine, it's Blossom." I said.

" Hello, my name is Brick, and nice to meet you Blossom." He said while kissing my hair. " What are you doing?" I said blushing bright pink. " Wow, you smell nice." He said smirking. " Huh, whatever you do I won't fall for you." I said walking out of the cafe." We'll see about that." Brick said.

" Momoko, thanks you just solve the prob, you don't have to spy him anymore, because from now on you're his target but be careful don't fall in love with him because remember he's a heart-breaker." Sophia said. " I know that, but my life is getting worst day by day." I said. " Well, that's okay we're here for you right." Sophia said. I smile at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry because the last chapter is short. Please no flames.


	4. Chapter 3 Worst Date Ever

Chapter 3: Worst Date Ever

**Momoko/Blossom P.O.V.**

Hah, what a wonderful day today is. I should get ready. I am wearing red double layer racer back cami with teens monochrome heart print contrast sleeve crop sweater and a pink skirt with hearts shapes on it. I take a walk at the park where there are many cherry blossom trees. I am overwhelmed by the beauty of nature. It is so beautiful. I close my eyes and remember the times when my mom always brought me here to see the trees. I will dance around with my mother happily. Mom, I miss you. My tears fall to the ground.

"What makes my precious Blossom so sad?" I heard a familiar voice. I turn around and saw Brick was kissing my hair. I blushed deep red.

"What are you doing." I shouted.

" I was just taking a stroll around the park, and how lucky I am to find you here." He smirked.

"Whatever, I'm outta here."

When I was about to go he stops me and he grabs my waist to make me closer to him. I am so shocked.

"Let me go." I yelled at him.

" No." He answered.

I struggle to get away from him. It just make him even closer to me. I could feel his breath. I blush bright pink. Damn it, I hate it when he do this. He chuckled.

" What are you laughing about?!" I blush even harder.

"Nothing, you just look so cute." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Go on a date with me." He said.

"In your dreams!" I yelled at him.

"Then, I wouldn't mind staying like this forever." He smirks.

What am I going to do?! Kaoru, taskete kudesai (help me). I shouted in my head. Where are they when I need them."Sigh." Here goes nothing.

"I'll go on a date with you." I mumbled.

"What, I couldn't hear you." He said.

"F-fine, I'll go on a date with you!" I shout.

"See you this Saturday at 8.00 p.m." he let go of me and before he goes he wink at me.

"What have I done?!" I said to myself.

Ookasan, TASKETE (HELP). I shouted in my thoughts. I quickly went home.

"Eh, Momo-chan, ookairinasai (welcome home)." Bubbles greet with a smile.

"Daijobu desu ka (are you okay), Momo-chan?" she said with a worried face.

"Ah, Watashi wa daijōbuda yo, arigatō (I'm fine, thank you)." I replied with a smile.

I quickly went to my room, thinking about the incident. It was so embaressing. Should I tell them or should I not. Ah, so confussing. Get a hold of yourself Momoko. Okay, I have to tell them.

" Girls, umm... I have to tell you guys something." I told them.

I told them about the incident and I saw the shocking expressions on their faces except for Luna who is busily tapping the keyboards on her laptop.

"WHAT!" Buttercup shouted.

"Oh, poor Momo-chan." Bubbles said with a sad face.

"You know, you can use that oppurtunity to investigate more about him." Finally Luna make a sound.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Nexa said.

"My first date is going to be the worst date ever." I said.

"That means I can dress you up cutely again." Bubbles squeak.

"Here we go again." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

Just when we are discussing about the plan to bust him, we heard a 'Ding Dong' sound on the bell.

"Who's that?" Melody said.

"I go and check." I goes straight to the door to see who it is.

When I open the door I saw a cute little girl with short brown hair and black eyes, she is holding a bouquet of roses.

"Are you Blossom-oneechan?" the little girl asked.

"Hai(Yes)." I answered.

"These flowers is for you." The little girl handed me the flowers and runs off.

"Wait, who is it from?" I asked but the girl runs off.

I smell the roses and saw a card with sakura petals on it. I open the card and read it.

Can't wait for the date, see you this Saturday. My precious Blossom.

Love,

Brick...

"Momo-chan, who is it?" she asked me.

"Noone, it's that ape, he left me a bouquet of roses." I said handing it to a confused Bubbles.

"Momoko, please give me the card and the roses." I gave it to Luna.

"We have to visit the shop." She said.

"Why?" Buttercup asked.

"Because I think this is the place where he sent flowers to his girlfriends." She suggested.

"Momoko you're going with me to the flower shop, tomorrow." Luna instructed.

"Okay." Blossom replied.

_**~The Next Day~**_

**Sophia/Luna P.O.V**

It is a bright sunny day. I am getting ready to go to the flower shop. I am wearing girls emporium blue moon throw back crew neck with empyre girls white anchor black leggings and blue moon sneakers. My hair is sweatshirt puffy heart hairstyle. Momoko is wearing empyre girls coral & black crew neck sweater with willow black skinny jeans and pink flats shoes. Her hair is woven knot, half up half down hairstyle.

"You guys look so cute." Bubbles squeaked.

"Arigato, Miyako." Momoko smiles at her.

"Let's go Bloss." I called Momoko.

"Hai (okay)." Blossom replied.

We went to the shop with our bicycles. It is not that far. We take 15 minutes to reach the shop.

"That was fast." Momoko said.

I goes into the shop and saw a lady with a bun black hair and black eyes. She is wearing (like an old lady wears) with a max skirt and black heels.

"May I help you?" she asked us.

"Madam Claire, don't you remember me?" I asked her.

**Momoko/Blossom P.O.V.**

"Oh, Sophia it's been a long time since I've seen you, you've grown so big." That old lady said while hugging Sophia.

"Oh, is this your friend, Sophia?" the old lady asked.

"Oh yes, Momoko meet Madam Claire." Sophia introduced me to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Momoko desu." I said politely.

'Ring ring'. "Oh a phone call, I have to get it, please make yourself at home." She said smiling at us.

"Luna, who is she?" I asked her.

"Oh, when I was small, my mom always brought me here to help madam Claire, I helped her to plant and watered the flowers." Luna explained to me.

"After my parents died, I was sent to the orphanage where I met you guys, that's why I never came here anymore." She said with a sad face.

"Sorry that I asked." I regret for asking her.

"That's okay, now that I have you guys, I have become stronger." She said with a smile.

"Oh dear, of course Akuma, I'll sent them for you." Madam Claire was talking to the phone.

"Madam Claire, who is that?" Sophia asked.

"Oh, it's a boy who always buy flowers here." She answered.

"Oh, can we help to send those flowers for you?" Sophia voluntered to help the old lady.

"Oh why thank you." She answered with a smile.

"We're glad that we could help you ma'm." I said with a smile.

"Oh, how kind you are, okay I'll show you where do you need to deliver these flowers." She said and quickly take a note and wrote it down for us.

"Wow, so many flowers to be send." I said amazed.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I delivered flowers.

"Okay let split up and send the flowers, before that let's check the card to see wether Brick have flowers to be send." Sophia told me while looking at the cards.

Sadly there's no names written on it.

"What about we just tell the people who received these flowers, that Brick wants to meet them on my date with him." I suggested.

"Yeah that maybe works." Sophia said.

We get back to work. I have sent many flowers to the owners and some of them are Brick's girlfriends, because when I gave those flowers they were yelling BRICK like crazy and I told them the date.

"Wooh, what a tough work." I said while cycling my way back to the flower shop.

"Have you found any Brick's girlfriends?" Sophia asked me as soon as I reach the flower shop.

"Yup." I thumbs up at her happily.

"Well, I don't, I only heard the name Cyril, maybe he's one of the heart-breakers." Sophia suggested.

"Did you list the names." I asked her.

"Well, of course." Sophia replied.

"Thank you so much girls, come and have a tea." Madam Claire invite us to have a tea before heading home.

"So, Madam can you tell us more about the boy." Sophia said.

"Which boy?" the old lady asked confused.

"Cyril." Sophia told the name.

"Do you mean Akuma?" she asked.

"Akuma? Isn't it Cyril?" Sophia said confused.

"Oh silly that is his nickname, that his friends gave him." The old lady laugh.

"Oh." We nodded.

"He always comes here to buy flowers, sometimes his friends comes here too, but only when they need it but unlike Akuma, he helps me to send those flowers every evening and he is a very cheerful and a charming boy. But, for the past two years he changed, he is no longer the sweet boy that I know." Madam Claire told us with a sad face.

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked curious.

"He becomes so quiet and his smiles never truly comes from the bottom of his heart. But, he still come to help me to sent these flowers. I wish I could help him." She said with a regret face.

"Don't worry, Madam if you ever need a person to talk to, I'll be here for you." Sophia smiles at her.

"How about if I come here every evening to help you after work." Sophia said.

"Oh, are you sure?" Madam Claire asked.

"Yes, it's been a long time since I've came here." Sophia replied.

"What about your work?" Madam Claire asked worried.

"Don't worry I'll handle it, our manager is really kind, I'm sure she let Sophia went back early." I said.

"Thank you, Momoko." Sophia hugs me.

"Friends help friends right." I said.

"Ah." Sophia smiles.

**No One's P.O.V**

"Okay girls see you soon, see you next week Sophia." Madam Claire wave at them. They went back and have a rest.

**Momoko/Blossom P.O.V**

What a day, speaking of that tomorrow is Saturday. Ugh, can't it just get any better. I let sleep took over me.

_~The Next Day~ 7:40 p.m._

**Momoko/Blossom P.O.V**

"Momoko, let's get your make up ready." Bubbles said with a smile.

I am wearing afloor length strapless sweetheart dress and pink flats shoes and my hair is lace braids and rose braids. Miyako have done a great job on braiding my hair and picking out a dress. 'Ding Dong' the doorbell rang. It must be brick. I open the door and saw him wearing a red and black tuxedo. His hair is long until his neck and it is messy, which makes girl attracted to him. But that won't happen to me.

"Like what you're seeing." He smirks.

"Nope, you look like a disgusting ape." I said closing my eyes.

"Well, I like what I'm seeing here, you look hot." Brick stares at me up and down.

"Hey you, if you dare to touch a strain of my sister's hair, you won't see tomorrow ever again." Kaoru said glaring at Brick.

"Whatever." He replied and hold my hand to lead me to his car.

"I can walk, let me go already." I yelled.

"Wow." I'm amazed, he has a limo.

He treated me like a princess, eventhough he doesn't even loves me. I have to make sure I never fall for him. I'm gonna prove to him that all girls are different.

"We're here." Brick showed me a big restaurant.

"Wow."

We get inside the place and chose a table hear the window. I love places like that. To see the nature and the birds chirping, while at night to gaze at the beautiful stars. I closed my eyes for a bit.

"What do you want to eat?" Brick asked.

"Oh, I just want strawberry milkshake." I smiled at the waiter.

"You eat a little, that's why you have a great body." He said while staring at me.

"Let me make this clear, first I will never fall in love with an ape like you and second all girls are not the same, so don't think I'll fall for you so easily!" I glare at him.

"Then easy, I just make you fall for me until you can't even resist me." He said with confidence.

I use the microphone that Sophia gave me to know what we are talking about.

"So, where is this place?" I asked.

"The Grande Royale." He answered.

"Oh, fancy." I said.

When Sophia heard the name of the place, she straight away send the place to Brick's girlfriends through her laptop (I don't know what's that and I just create it with my imagination, it is a device that can control other devices) to send the message through his phone. After Sophia send the message, she immediately delete the history messages.

"Blossom, his girlfriend will be arriving in ten minutes, go to the toilet now." Sophia alert me.

"Umm, Brick can I go to the toilet for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered.

After that, I gave Mimi-san the signal. I quickly went to the toilet to enjoy the show.

"Hey Brick." Mimi-san said tohim and she sit in front of him.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Suprised." She smiles evilly.

Soon, his girlfriends are marching towards him.

"Brick, what are you doing with these girls?" Mimi asked.

"You cheater, I knew it you have another girl." One of the girl shouted.

"Are you enjoying this show?" I said to Sophia.

"Yes, and I'm recording the whole thing." Sophia told Momoko.

"Haha, okay time for me to come out." I walk towards him.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I asked pretend to be shocked.

"Blossom, it's not what you think it is." He said.

"Huh, you cheater, okay this have gone too far, girls we know what to do." They all threw water at his face and walks out of the restaurant.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you are busted." I said and walks out of the restaurant.

**Kasai/Brick P.O.V**

I walk towards the bathroom to clean my face, but I found a necklace with a pink letters of S and H. Isn't this is the Silent Hunters necklace. Oh, looks like I've been tricked.

"Blossom, now you're on top of my list." I smirks evilly.

I was taking a walk at the park and saw Blossom is standing there while holding some of the sakura petals.

"I'm so lucky."

**Momoko/Blossom P.O.V**

I closes my eyes and feel the wind blows. I feel like someone is putting something around my neck. I open my eyes and turn around to see Brick is kissing my hair.

"Brick!" I yelled.

"Hello Blossom, or should I say Silent Hunter." He smirks.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The necklace you recklessly let it fall." He said.

Oh no I'm in trouble.

"Whatever, good then if you already knows me." I said walking away.

"You're interesting, this is my payback for what you've done to me." He said.

I turn around confused. Just when I want to ask him, he brings me closer to him and he lick his lips. Before I could react, his lips is already on mine. I gasped and he enters my mouth. I struggle, but it just made him hold me closer to him.

After 3 mins, he finally break the kiss. I punch him on the face. That was the first time I punch someone out of anger.

"You are the first girl who punch me." He smirks.

"YOU JERK." I yelled at him.

"You taste sweet, and thank you for your first kiss." He said.

I blushed deep red and I punch him again, this time harder.

"You're the first girl that punch me twice." He chuckled.

I quickly runs back home.

"Ookairi-"

"Eh, Momo-chan?" Bubbles said confused.

I ignore her and run as fast as I can and enters my room. I close the door and I felt my face heat up.

"Momo-chan, daijobu desu ka?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest." I replies as calm as I can.

"Okay, good night and good job for today." Bubbles said to me and goes back to her room.

'THIS IS THE WORST DATE EVERRR!' I shouted in my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you so much for your reviews especially Love Is Weird. I hope I've done better this time. I hope you like my stories. Please read and review. Please no flames.


	5. Chapter 4 Mission Accomplish

Chapter 4: Mission Accomplish

**Noone'sP.O.V**

"Here's the money." Mimi handed the money to Kaoru.

"I was satisfied and thank you girls." Mimi thanked us and walk out the store.

"Good job, girls." Madam congrats us.

"Without Momoko, we could have never succeed." Kaoru said.

"Shut up Kaoru." Momoko glare at her.

"Bleh." Kaoru run as fast as she can so she won't get strangle by Momoko.

"Girls, we have a new task." Hikari said interupting the celebration.

"We have to bust Butch." Hikari told us.

"Okay, Kaoru I dare you to bust him." Momoko said smirking.

"WHA-,"

"You never say no to dare right, are you a coward to back out now!" Momoko smirks.

"Okay, I'll do it. Hikari what do I have to do." She asked.

"We have to dress up as a boy." Sophia interrupted

"Why?" Kaoru asked curious.

"What, we?" Momoko asked trying to get confirmation from what she heard.

"Well, he joined the the basketball competition." Hikari said explaining.

" 'They' joined the basketball competition." Sophia corrected Hikari.

"And we kinda sign up our name in the competition." Hikari said slowly.

"WHAT!" Everybody shout except for Hikari, Kaoru and Sophia.

"YAY, good job Hikari." Kaoru yell happily.

"Girls, the winner will get 100,000 thousand dollars." Sophia explained.

"I'm in." Yuuka said.

"Okay for the sake of the mission." Momoko said glaring at the smirking kaoru.  
"I'm not good playing basketball." Miyako said dissapointed.

"That's okay I'll teach you." Kaoru cheer her up with a thumbs up.

"Well, it's been a while since I play basketball." Sophia said.

"Well, let's get to practice." Kaoru said happily.

"Good luck girls and good job." Madam congatulate them again.

"Where are we going to practice?" Momoko asked.

"At the park, where there are only a few people. Before we practice we have to change our appearance at home first." Sophia answered.

"So, we won't be suspected." Sophia said.

"Wait, what about school?" Momoko asked.

"That's okay girls I'll inform the coach to guide you." Said Madam Georgia.

"Thanks headmistress, you're the best." Kaoru smiles.

(The Silent Hunter group are famous in Miracles High School and their identities are hidden, only a few people knows about them. Same as the heart-breakers, they are popular in Teiko High School. They use their nicknames to keep their identities hidden. Madam Georgia the creator of Silent Hunter is also the headmistress of Miracles High.)

"When is the competition?" Momoko asked.

"On 20th of Jun." Hikari told Momoko.

"Wow, that means we have a lot of time and how are we going to bust him?" Kaoru interrupted their conversation.

"By winning, that will satisfy Miss Xandra Hen and then she will embarassed him in front of everyone." Sophia explained to Kaoru.

"How will she do that? Throw water at him." Momoko asked with an annoyed look.

"I don't know, it's up to her to decide." Sophia said.

"Hey, is Butch is the member of the heart-breakers?" Kaoru asked out of curiousity.

"Yes, he is. All of them will compete." Sophia explained the detail.

They reached at home in 5 minutes. Sophia lead them to her room and inside her closet. She press a blue button and the wall move, inside there is a lab.

"Okay girls, I have prepare the things that we need, you just have to choose the items that you wanted." Sophia showed it to them in her secret lab.

"Woah." Kaoru said in amazement.

"When did you do this inside your closet?!" Momoko asked curious.

"With my savings, and this house is old so there are many secret doors." Sophia said.

"Just choose in one of those room." Sophia said annoyed.

"I'm going to choose the red closet." Momoko said choosing first.

"Green." Kaoru yelled.

"Blue of course." Miyako said cutely.

"Yellow rules." Hikari said.

"Purple all the way." Yuuka shouted.

"So, I'm with crescent blue." Sophia walked towards the small room.

Momoko is wearing a neff chiefn red pullove hoodie and red white shorts. She is wearing a nike SB p-rod 7 GS university black, red and white boys shoe. She is wearing a short red coloured wig.

Kaoru is wearing a neff boys numeral green black zip up hoodie and free world boys camtastic dark green camo print white cargo shorts. She is wearing a nike SB stefan janoski GS green, black and white boys shoe. She is wearing a green black cap backwards. She wears a short raven coloured wig.

Miyako is wearing a neff boys lightning blue pullover hoodie and blue white shorts. She is wearing a nike SF stefan janoski GS white, crystal mint boys shoe. She is wearing a short blonde coloured wig.

Hikari is wearing a neff paso 2 yellow pullover hoodie with orange white shorts. She is wearing a nike SB paul rodriguez 7 GS white and yellow boys shoe. She wears a short gold blonde coloured wig.

Yuuka is wearing a neff boys knack purple pullover hoodie and purple white shorts. She is a wearing a nike SB paul rodriguez 7 GS white and purple boys shoe. She wears a bright purple coloured wig.

Lastly, Sophia wears a neff boys crescent blue moon and tie dye pullove hoodie and crescent blue white shorts. She is wearing a nike SB zoom janoski Gscrescent blue and white print boys shoe. She wears a light blue moon coloured wig.

"Let's go to the park." Momoko instruct.

"Let's GO!" shout Kaoru with excitement.

"Your names in boys appearances are Momoko is Tenshi Dai, Kaoru is Tenshi Akira, Miyako is Tenshi Taiyo, Hikari is Tenshi Rei, Yuuka is Tenshi Ryota and me, Tenshi Ikuto. Sophia explained to them.

**AT The Park**

"Huff, huff." Miyako sighed.

"Who could have thought that Taiyo can catch up with us so fast." Kaoru said shocked.

"Of course, everything is possible if you put effort and never give up." Miyako smiled.

"But it's not over yet." Kaoru said and steal the ball from Miyako.

She jump to score a goal but someone defend her to score a goal. She was suprise and glare at him.

"You're good for a small guy." The guy said.

He wears a dark forest hoodie and green shorts. He has short black raven hair with forest green eyes.

"Shut up you old geezer." Kaoru shouted at him.

"What did you just say?" he said pissed off.

"I said shut the hell up you OLD GEEZER!" Kaoru yelled.

"TEME (BASTARD)!" he lean closer to Kaoru.

"URUSAI (SHUT UP)!" Kaoru yelled at him.

He stares at Kaoru and hold her chin up.

"You're cute, too bad you're a boy." He smirked.

"WHAT! I AM NOT A GIRL." She slaps his hand and shouted at his face.

"Butch, let's get out of here we have to go, or coach will be mad at us." Brick yelled.

Brick saw Momoko and walk closer to her.

**Momoko's P.O.V**

"Well, well, well aren't you look familiar." Brick said staring at me.

"I haven't seen you before, maybe you saw someone who looked like me." I said calming myself down.

"Oh, maybe I'm wrong." He said and walk away to his friends.

"Butch let's go." Brick yelled at the guy name Butch.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." He said and run towards him.

"Is he Butch?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup." Sophia answered.

"Well, I'm gonna rip him apart." Kaoru let out a dark killing aura.

"Yeah, yeah we get it, but seeing him defending you, he really is strong." Sophia said.

"Well then, easy I'm gonna be much stronger than him." Kaoru said with determination.

"We still have a long way to go, and I think we can win." Momoko said.

"Yup, let's never give up and put a lot of effort. We can do it girls." Miyako said with a smile.

"We are going to show them how strong we are." Yuuka smiles.

"Yeah, Silent Hunter can accomplish anything." Hikari shout.

"Let the game begin." Sophia said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S**orry guys. I'm really sorry. But, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please no flames.**


	6. Chapter 5 Kiseki Five

Chapter 5: Kiseki Five

"Guys, hurry the legend Kiseki Five are here." Kaoru shout brightly.

"Kiseki Five?" Yuuka asked curious.

"The Kiseki Five are the legend group that have defeat many groups including boys." Kaoru explained.

"They are girls?" Miyako said shocked.

"Yes!" Kaoru said.

They quickly run towards the gym with the disguises.

"Ah, here they are." Said an old woman with short brown hair and black eyes.

"Ohayo gusaimas (good morning), my name is Tenshi Dai." She introduced herself.

"Yo, my name is Tenshi Akira." She smiles.

"Ohayo gusaimas(good morning), my name is Tenshi Taiyo desu." She bow.

"My name is Tenshi Rei, nice to meet you." She smiles and bow.

"Tenshi Ryota desu." She smiles brightly.

"Okay is that all of you?" a woman with yellow hair and green eyes asked.

"Ano, I'm here." Sophia said beside her.

"A-ah." She screams.

"Ah, you are lack of presence." She said amazed.

"Tenshi Ikuto." Sophia said with emotionless face.

"O-ok now it's our turn." She smiles.

"I am Amaya Aoi, 40 years old get ready for my punishment." She said with a scary voice. She has short brown hair and black eyes.

"Orewa ga Bitsune Akane, 40 years old." She smile.

"Ohayo, my name is Mikata Atsuko, 40 years old." She bow. (The one with the yellow hair)

"My name is Hira Arisu, 40 years old." She has black hair and purple eyes.

"My name is Bunko Azumi, 40 years old." She intruduced herself.

"C'mon let's see how you play." Aoi said with excitement.

**Hikari/Nexa P.O.V**

"Huff, huff."

They are fast. Their movements, especially Aoi-san. She's like a- monster. Even though they are old.

"Kiseki Five scores."

"Kiseki High-56, Kiseki Five-57"

"Ceh, KUSO (damn)" Kaoru yelled.

"AKIRA, be careful it's a-."

In a mere second, the ball is stole by Arisu. Kaoru quickly run towards her to prevent her to score a goal.

"I WON'T LET YOU SCORE THIS TIME!" Jump.

**Hira Arisu P.O.V**

"Huh."

Somehow she's getting higher and higher.

**Momoko/Blossom P.O.V**

"YATTA(YES), IKUTO GOOD JOB." I shouted when she dodge the ball.

**Yuuka/Melody**

I steal the ball and head towards the goal. I saw Hikari and pass it to her to do the three pointer. But, she is sorrounded. Oh no, how is she going to score. The goal is so far.

Before someone takes the ball, she quickly throw the ball to score a goal. I am suprised she threw the ball so high that no one can reach it.

**No One's P.O.V**

Will they score a three pointer or not.

"Kiseki High WINS." The refree shouts.

"YATTANAAA." Kaoru shouts hapily.

"HIKARI, THAT IS SO COOL." Kaoru shouts.

"You guys are going to win." Aoi san gives us a thumbs up.

"But that shot is lucky." Aoi said.

"NANI (WHAT), it's not." Hikari shouts.

"It is." Aoi said.

"C'mon let's practice." Sophia said.

"Aah, wagatta wagatta ( I got it, I got it)." They said.

_**~The Next Day~**_

**Miyako/Bubbles P.O.V**

"Huff, huff."

No matter what I do I just can't get better. I have to try harder and harder.

"Yo."A voice said.

I turn around to see a blonde boy with ocean blue eyes.

"What!" I said.

"Nandemonai (Nothing)." He said.

"Then, why-

"Am I here?" he cut me off.

"Well, just wanna see the new team perform for the Championship." He said.

"Well, are you satisfied?" she asked annoyed.

"Nah, I just like your spirit." He said.

"But let me tell you something, it's useless, if you don't have the talent you will never be better, I'm always a step ahead of you." He said.

"NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE." I yelled for the first time.

"IF YOU PUT YOUR EFFORT IN IT AND NEVER GIVE UP YOU CAN ACHIEVE ANYTHING." I yelled.

"JUST WAIT AND SEE, I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THE WAY WE PLAY BASKETBALL, WE WILL WIN." I yelled confidently.

I just can't let him say whatever he want to. I'm going to show him, that we are capable of achieving our dreams.

"Hm, I'm impressed. Ja (Bye), see you at the tournament. I'm looking foward to it." He wave and dissapear from my sight.

_**~At The Gym~**_

"Atsuko-san, please teach me how to get better in basketball." I said.

"Aah, of course." Atsuko smiles.

I will be better and better to defeat you. Just wait and see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WOW. Good job Bubbles. I'll support you. Hope you guys like the chapter. Please no flames.


	7. Chapter 6 The Tournament

Chapter 6: The Tournament Miracles Six vs. Eirin Five

**Momoko/Blossom P.O.V**

"Huff, huff"

I'm trapped. KUSO, Huh, Soph.

I throw her the ball. She pass the ball to Kaoru and she score a goal with a slam dunk. I'm amazed with Soph. No one even noticed her.

"YATTA." I yelled.

"It's not over yet." Hikari said with a scary voice.

Kaoru pass the ball to me and I started running to the goal but in a mere second, Miyako steal the ball from me. I tried to stop her. Miyako jump and score a goal. Hey, isn't that Kaoru's slam dunk!

"Hehe." She smiles sweetly.

"Copycat." Kaoru said to Miyako.

"Now, now, now Kaoru this is just practice." Hikari said.

"TEME!" she shouts.

"AKIRA, CALM DOWN" I shout at her.

"This game is just starting." Kaoru said in a horrifying voice.

"AAAHHH," Kaoru score a goal by jumping.

I have to score a goal. I starts to jump but I was defend by someone. MIYAKO! I threw the ball but she took it with just one hand. How can she progress so far ahead of us. She did the same as Kaoru just now. She can copy from someone just by looking at how they played.

"Team 1-27 scores. Team 2-26 scores." The refree shouts.

"TAIYO SUGOI!" Kaoru yelled happily.

Miya, just wait and see I will get stronger too. I'm proud of you, Miya. I smile.

"Practice is over, see you all tomorrow." Aoi san said.

_**~The Next Day~**_

**Momoko/Blossom P.O.V**

I woke up early in the morning with my disguise and head to the park. I am wearing neff boys knack black pullover hoodie with free world boys messenger black twill skinny pants and nike SB stefan Janoski GS black & pink foil boys shoe.

"Huh."

The competition is in two weeks. I hope I can figure out my own special skills. Well, you won't figure it out until you practice. Our opponent are strong. All of them are tall. Ceh, Momoko get a grip of yourself, even if we're short, we still can win. I can't depend on others. I have to be strong too.

I start playing basketball and shoot the ball to make a goal. Great, I'm getting better and better in shooting. Now to test my speed.

"Huff, huff."

It's not enough, I need to be faster. I need to be faster to win for the sake of the team. I will never give up. I am the leader. I have to be stronger. If Miya can do it, I can do it too.

"AAAHH."

"Interesting."

I heard a voice and turn to look at the direction. Huh, him again. Like seriously Brick, why oh why. I hate him. Because of him I can't concentrate. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed.

"Nothing, I've been wondering why do you look so familiar." He said with curiousity.

"I didn't even think a guy like you exist." He hold my hand.

"So soft, like a girl's hand." He said.

"Watch your words, I'm not a girl and please I want to practice." I yelled at him.

"Well how about we have a match." He offered.

"Well, bring it on." I said.

_**~A Few Minutes Later~**_

I steal the ball from him and shoot the ball to make a score. Yes, it's in. It's his turn. Ugh, I have to defend the goal. He shoot the ball, I jump as high as I can.

Oh no, he is going to do the mirage shot. Ok, from what I read, he will first makes the 1st shot that creates a shadow and hides the other. The shot creates a short timespan between the seen shot and the moment it actually releases. The blocker tries to block the "first" shot and jumps with that timing.. (like Himuro's skill in season 2 episode 24). I dodge the ball when he did the first shot and he was so shocked. I smirk.

"Brick, c'mon we're gonna be late." A guy yelled at Brick.

"Interesting, till we meet again, Dai-kun." He said and dissapear.

"Yes, I knew it will come handy someday, good thing I bought this book."

Well, I have to keep practicing. Brick, I'll show you we are not weak. We're going to win.

**Hikari/Nexa**

"Rei, throw the ball higher and Kaoru faster." Aoi-san instructed.

I have to never give up. If Miya can do it, I can do it too.

**Kaoru/Buttercup**

I have to jump higher and faster.  
"Huff, huff."

"Akira, gambatte, if Miya can do it we can do it too." Hikari shouts.

"Aah." I reply.

This is getting me fired up. Butch, I'll defeat you. Just wait and see.

**Miyako/Bubbles**

"Taiyo, you are amazing, let's practice some more." Atsuko-san said.

"Arigato, Atsuko-san." I smile.

"Well, let's practice again." Atsuko-san smiles at me sweetly.

"Hai." I reply.

I will never ever give up.

**Yuuka/Melody**

"Ryota, you have the hawk eyes right?" Arisu-san asked.

"Hai." I reply.

"Well you have to train it and focus on your opponents, let's start practicing." Arisu-san said.

"Hai." I reply.

I activate my hawk eye and focus on Arisu-san's movements.

I'll get stronger and stronger girls, I will not be left behind.

**Sophia/Luna**

"Ikuto, your passes have to be faster, that only your teammates can catch it." Azumi-san said.

"Hai." I reply.

"I pass harder and harder.

"Okay, now let's rest after this let's practice your shooting." Azumi-san instructed.

"Hai." I reply.

Girls, I promise I won't let you down. I'll never give up and I believe we can win.

_**~The Day Of The Tournament~**_

"The day is finally here." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Wagatta yo (We got it already), Akira." Momoko said with an annoyed face.

"Taiyo, don't worry we can do it." Sophia is trying to cheer the nervous Miyako.

"A-ah." Was all Miyako said.

**Momoko/Blossom P.O.V **

Okay, the day is finally here. Yosh, Momoko you can do it. I've been practicing all weeks.

We are wearing our group uniforms. (This is not a school basketball competition, this is only a competition that envolves the whole Japan. Who win will get the money.) Our group name is The Miracles Six (MS). Well, quite a name but still cool.

Our uniforms are white with the mix of red and orange and black stripes. Our shorts are the same. I am wearing white and pink coloured nike shoes. Miyako is wearing the same uniform with white and blue coloured nike shoes. Kaoru wears the same uniform with white and green coloured nike shoes.

Hikari wears white with yellow coloured nike shoes. Yuuka wears white with purple coloured nike shoes. Sophia wears white with crescent blue moon coloured nike shoes. Everyone wears the same uniform.

Our coach is Azumi-san. Since she's the one who is free. But all of the Kiseki Five are here to watch us play.

"Dai, Akira, Taiyo, Rei and Ryota you're in but Ikuto stay on the bench until I tell you to go in." Azumi-san said.

"Hai." I said.

"But why, Ikuto is good in basketball?" Kaoru asked.

"Just do as I say." Azumi-san said.

"But-"

"Now, now Akira come here." I drag her and explain to her.

"Oh, now I understand, why didn't you tell me earlier." Kaoru said.

"Huh, in sports you are smart but in grades you are good." I said.

"It's not like I failed, at least I got fifth place in class." Kaoru reply.

"Fuu." Whistle was blown by the refree.

"Line up." The refree instructed.

Wow they're so tall. But, we are going to win no matter what.

"Game start."

Kaoru jump as high as she can and take the ball she pass it to Hikari and Hikari throw the ball so high to score a three pointer. They are so shocked including us.

"SUGOII, REI." Kaoru shout.

"But it's not over yet Akira, don't let your guard down." I warned her.

"Okay, okay." She replied.

Their captain, Hotaru Sai have the ball, I have to steal it.

I stole the ball, oh no he's going to defend me from scoring a goal. Well, that's okay. I pass it to Kaoru and she took the ball and score a point. The ball is in the hands of their Eirin. Oh no the score a three pointer. We keep passing and shooting but they are just getting stronger. They are one point ahead of us.

_**~The First Quarter Ended~ **_

**Miyako/Kaoru P.O.V **

Oh no they are three points ahead of us, I have to be more faster.

"Guys, change stratergies." Azumi-san instructed.

We listen to Azumi-san and change our position.

"Got it?"

"Hai." We answered.

We started playing. I have to copy the ace, Hoshita Tokigawa moves. He jump so high and score another three pointer. Their captain have the ball. Momoko-chan please succeed. I waited at the goal. Momoko manage to steal the ball and run as fast as she can but she is surrounded. Everyone is except for me.

I know that she is going to throw it at me. I'm in position and I jump as high as possible ans catch the ball. I quickly throw it to make a three pointer.

"MS-67"

"EF-70" The refree announced the marks.

Now it's Kaoru's turn, I have to steal the ball from him. Edo Akigawa, the tallest one in the group. I run as fast as I can and steal the ball I pass it to Hikari. Her fake throwing ball is so elegent as if the shots are real. She manage to pass it to Kaoru. In case she failed, Hikari's there to help. Kaoru quickly shoot the ball and score another goal.

**Yuuka/Melody**

I have to activate it in the third quarter. Damn it, why is that guy always there to stop Kaoru to score a goal. The second quarter is about to end, yet they are still ahead of us. Then I have no choice.

"The second quarter has ended." The refree informed.

Now our gap is closer. It's just three points ahead of us again.

"Ryota, you know what to do." Azumi-san said.

"Hai." I replied confidentally.

The game is just starting. I close my eyes and breathe. I activate my hawk eye, my eyes turn silver blue and I concentrate on the opponents movements. He is passing the ball to the ace. I quickly run towards him and catch the ball before he does. I pass it to Hikari and she throw the ball so high and score a three pointer.

I continued using it and catch the passes and pass it to my teammates. I almost reach my limits.

_**~10 minutes later~**_

"Huff, huff."

I stop the passes again and score a goal. Oh no my right eye is normal again, now I can only see half of the court. I'm glad it's almost time. I steal the ball and shoot but my vision is starting to get blurry. Oh no, I miss the shot. I black out.

"End of third quarter." The refree informed.

"Y- I meant, Ryota are you okay?" Momoko asked running to me.

"The shot, I miss, I'm sorry." I apologized breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, Momoko get the ball in before it fall, that was a close call." Hikari explained smiling.

"Ryota, you are new to this technique, so it can't last long, in order to do it you have to practice harder with your trainer, Arisu. Anyway good job, Ryota" Azumi-san smiles at me.

"Ikuto, you're in. It's up to you now." Azuma-san said.

"Hai." Sophia reply.

**Hikari/Nexa**

"We'll win." I said to them and they all cheer up.

"Don't be too confident, now that your ace is gone." Edo Akigawa smirks at us.

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen our abilities yet." Kaoru said.

"Well, let's see who's the loser." He smirks again.

Damn he's annoying. Now, I'm fired up.

Sophia pass the ball to Momoko and she score a point. Amazing I didn't even realize she's there. When I was running I get in position. Sophia steal the ball and pass it to me. I throw it so high and score a three pointer.

"How can, is he invisible?!" One of our opponents said.

_**~After A Few Minutes Later~**_

**Momoko/Blossom P.O.V**

We have to change stratergies. I gave them the signal and they nod. Sophia wait at the goal to shoot three pointer. I steal the ball and run as fast as I can. I pass it to Kaoru and she pass it to Sophia. Oh no, a few seconds left. Sophia shoot the ball different from all of us. The ball dissapears. Before the time ends we score three pointer. Wow, . .That. Amazing.

"MS-97." "EF-94"

The refree announced.

"Miracles Six win, bow." He said.

"Wow, just wow, I'm amazed." Yuuka run to hug us.

"I can't believe it, we defeat them." We cheered.

"We have to fight the Tsuyoi Hitobito (Strong Men)." The coach said.

"What a silly name." We giggled.

"But, they are a strong team, if we win the championship, we cango to the national championship. In order to pass the championship cup, we have to compete with five other schools. One down four to go." The coach informed us.

"Congrats boys, Azumi don't be so uptight." Aoi-san teases her.

"This is for their best." She said.

"Oh boys, she's proud of you." Aoi-san said.

"Whatever, let's go and celebrate our victory for the first time." Kaoru said.

"Hai." We reply.

"Can we, Azumi-san?" we asked her with puppy dogs eyes.

"Ok, ok." We cheered when the coach agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yattana, they succeed. Good job MS. I hope you enjoy. Please no flames.


End file.
